Wishes of the Dreams (BOLT EDITION)
by Multi Burst
Summary: Frank Adams, A normal boy has a strange dream which becomes true unknowingly. Can Frank survive in the big city and get help from Bolt?
1. Annoying Birds

**Wishes of the Dreams - Bolt Version**

_**Re write 2.0 = made the chapter slightly longer.**_

**(****A/N:****) ****This is my first Bolt story AND my first re-write. The original may not interest you as it is in a really different style and story. ****I am also doing this story off memory because I do have the movie but cant find it so please don't complain that the characters are OOC and the chapters are short sometimes [EACH CHAPTER IS A DAY/ AS MUCH AS I DECIDE IS A GOOD SIZE (such as ch 2, which has just been re-written slightly)]. ****Enjoy!**

_**Third person POV**_

Frank Adams, a 12 year old boy, is watching a movie. Specifically named 'Bolt'. It is now 10 minutes to 10 (PM) and the movie was almost finished. Soon enough, it was. Right on time too; it just turned 10 PM, so Frank 'had' to go to bed. He brushed his teeth and got into bed. Then he put his phone next to him just in case he could not sleep. Well, he could... he had a dream. which would keep him entertained. One that would become true very soon. Frank fell asleep at about fifteen minutes past ten. 15 minutes after that his bed felt like it had been hit of what the Cat from Red Dwarf called a 'whibbly gun'. Afterward he felt like he was lying on something soft muddy and damp... Well that sort of what he was lying on. Soon he would actually find out what where and how I got here.

_**3 Hours Later...**_

_**Frank's POV**_

I woke up finding myself outside on a patch of grass in an area which is most likely a park. I got up but almost instantly fell down upon myself. And that was when i noticed... There where paws infront of me? Eh, they must be a dog around here somewhere. But then I realized those paws responded to my commands which would usually move my hands and arms! I tried then to get up slowly and managed it. I then thought walking would be a good first step. I mastered that fairly easily, with the help of staring at my dog, Jensen, before I got here somehow. I copied my dog's normal movements to walk (except pissing on myself) then moved on to running because that would help me get out of most dangerous areas, unless other dogs are chasing me, that is.

I had no collar (which was sort of a relief and a slight danger as it meant I had no identification) and had gray fur except for my paws and the end of my tail, which was black. In addition, I had a few 'doggy whiskers' sticking out of my muzzle (about 6 each side).

A group of pesky pigeons landed on a metal fence quite near me and they started singing the most annoying song ever. A JUSTIN BIEBER SONG GAWWWW! HOW DO BIRDS EVEN KNOW OF THIS TERRIBLE SONG?! **(sorry if you are a J.B fan. I hate him)**

"BABEH BABEH BABEH OOOOOHHHH LIKE BABEH BABEH..." They sang

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. They seemed to comply... Sort of.

One then said "Hey guys, I'm sure I've seen this guy before. I recognise his face"

"Yeah he's really good with the faces." another one said.

"Hmm..." the pigeon which cannot recognise anything hummed when he was thinking. And finally came to an obvious conclusion.

"Nope. I don't"

Just then, another smaller pigeon with a big head came speeding down and accidentally got stuck in the thin fence.

"Hey look guys, another has got his melon stuck!" A pigeon said.

"Yeah we saw a whiten' get stuck about a year ago!" another one said.

"You sure? I don't remember a whiten getting stuck here." the first one said.

"Bird brain."

"You too."

Then it came to me... I was no where near where I was supposed to be. I was not even in the same reality. I was in a movie reality which meant Bolt and Mittens must be here somewhere. The quest to find them would start tomorrow. I needed to find somewhere to take refuge. I then remembered about that 'home' Mittens built. I recognised my surroundings and followed the way I remembered them go to get there. About an hour later, I got there, with some close calls with the dog catchers (they kept trying to get me but lost me when i went into a back ally as I found a hiding place in every one, but no shelter unless I wanted it to be smelly, which i did not. I will tell you about this now;

_(FLASHBACK)_

I ran through the middle of the city, but at this time there was a huge pack of dog catchers on my tail. I ran really quickly to a back ally, one of the dog catchers followed.

"I got you now, its a dead end!" The dog catcher stated. "Hey where'd you go?"

I quickly ran into a trash can and shut the lid just as the dog catcher caught up with me.

"You have got to be here _somewhere_ little doggy." He said menacingly. I shuffled slightly in the can and the dog catcher heard this, he walked up to the trash can which I was in and was just about to open it. _I did not want to do this, but I guess its my only choice to get out of here..._

The dog catcher took off the lid and I surprised him by springing out at him, knocking the dog catcher to the ground. I made my escape. I saw a dumpster and shook my head, not adequate enough for me. I continued running. It was pretty similar to this with every dog catcher I encountered.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

None of the boxes where completely fitted me, so i re used them and expanded the one which was supposed to be used by Bolt (as it was bigger) with the cardboard from Mittens' one. They never seem to come here anymore. I slept for the rest of the remaining day. The sun dips below the horizon.


	2. The High Tech Abandoned Lab

**(A/N:)**** Forgot to say this story is **_**never ending**_** so I hope I can make it to 10k+ words which would make this be the biggest story I have made on FanFiction (my last was 7k+).**

_**Re-Write 1.1**_

**I would like to thank BoltsFan247 for actually reviewing my story instead of just reading the story and leaving no feedback.**

**If you have not figured it out yet, this story is a re-write of my other story which is just titled 'Wishes of the Dreams'. I really need to work on my story titles, they're boring. ****Thanks for Boltsfan247 for once again reviewing this story (The original chapter 2). I have re-written this chapter, nothing different except a question removed and slight spelling corrections which I found.**

**Any ideas for a good story title of this story? Please let me know. I don't want it just to have the same title as my original as it is in a different category. You can tell if i can go off track on my stories by writing too much in one go just simply by reading a sentence and another sometimes, also for this specific story I don't actually have the Bolt movie to refer to. Man, i cant keep a single thing straightforward.**

**I cannot access the FanFiction website with my computer, so my stories cannot have breaks. I also am British, so not everything is in English (US), but I will try my best to make it so. (Didn't know that now did ya?)**

**Enough blabbing, on with the story!**

_**The next day...**_

_**Bolt's home**_

_**1:14 PM**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Rhino, as usual, was watching the 'magic box' being really drawn in to a show he was watching. He was too excited to even read the name of the show. He really wanted Bolt to waste his time next to him but Bolt was lost in his own world, daydreaming while looking out of the window. Mittens was being sarcastic... Again. She then got bored as nobody was paying attention to her and she went off to try and find Penny.

Penny usually would have taken Bolt out for a walk at this time but it was raining out so she did not want to no matter how much Bolt pleaded. Bolt had given up about 30 minutes ago to just stare out of a window on the same side of the house as the front door. Bolt would run to Penny when he knew it had stopped raining and try to persuade her to take him a walk, which is what just happened. Penny was about to get Bolt's leach but she heard a soft meow from behind, requesting attention. Mittens circled Penny' legs purring with her tail brushing against Penny's legs.

"Oh, sorry Mittens!" Penny said before starting to give her a fair share of attention. Mittens purred ever so softly at this. After Penny received yet another whine from Bolt she quickly ran off to find his leash (not sure) soon coming back a minute later.

"Okay Bolty **(or Boltie, depends which one you think I should choose, tell me in reviews, I will re write chapter once decided by you.)**, you ready?" Penny asked and received a playful bark from Bolt. They exited the house.

_**MULTI BURST**_

_**Earlier...**_

_**Frank's POV**_

I woke up and stretched, getting out of the box I was sleeping in and walked to a nearby park. I was walking relatively slowly as I still was a bit tired, I went out mainly to find some breakfast. A restaurant was nearby. I saw one of the staff scrape some meat into the bins, I pelted towards the bin after the member of staff left grabbing it with my mouth a second before the germs could fully spread to it. Sighing, I ate the dirty meat as it was the only food which I would ever get. I walked for an hour but then I decided to enter a mysterious building. It turned out to be an abandoned laboratory.

I paced down the broken-tiled corridor looking into all the rooms I came across, not entering them... But then, I caught a glimpse of a strange machine which looked like some sort of ray with a pad. I entered the room finding it very dark. I found a light switch and managed to push it down with my left fore paw after being able to stand on my aft paws for a few seconds as the switch was just slightly too much up the wall.

About 3 shattered lights illuminated out of the estimated 30 in the room, meaning this laboratory had been abandoned at least a few years ago making limited light; not much better, but it was worth having them on.

I noticed some faded letters on one ray saying 'youngifyer', on another was 'Bread Changer' which made me work out that this part of the lab was supposed to be tested on dogs (and maybe cats). They where several more. Only 1 other caught my eye... It was labeled... 'Cloning Ray'.

I walked up to a steel table to see a small syringe labeled '2XQ4-B'. I had no idea what this meant but saw a piece of paper next to it. Something was written on it;

**IN BRACKETS+ITALICS IS FRANK'S THOUGHTS+MOVEMENTS IN THE FOLLOWING:**

Experiments:

1AA2-A = Grated Cheese _(WTF? They where still experimenting if Grated Cheese was edible?!)_

1AA2-B = Molded Cheese _(Well, that sort of makes sense, but that would mean this was closed more than 10 years ago, but I suppose they where testing if the food was edible by dogs... but they let this technology go un-noticed? I glanced at the machines then back at the paper)_

1AA2-C = Cow Cheese_ (Eh? They made cows into cheese?)_

I figured it would take awhile to read through all of them so I skipped straight down to 2XQ4-A.

2XQ4-A = 1 day anthropomorphic Ability _(I wish it was this one)_

2XQ4-B = 30 minute anthropomorphic Ability _(May as well keep it with me somewhere until necessary...)_

2XQ4-C = 15 minute anthropomorphic Ability _(Good thing it is not this one :D)_

_**ANTHROPOMORPHIC MEANS "HUMAN-LIKE" (IN THIS CASE IT MAKES AN ANIMAL HAVE HUMAN QUALITY'S SUCH AS LEGS AND ARMS FOR A PERIOD OF TIME) - Collected from **_ browse/anthropomorphic§_** and **_ topic/anthropomorphic§. _**Displayed by **_ . .

MULTI BURST

I grabbed the syringe in my mouth carefully then walked back to the youngifing ray and then thought I might as well come back later when I am no longer on the run from the dog catchers... But... Why not try out the bread changing ray? I had no idea what bread I was right now anyway... So why not change it to something I do know?

I found a panel on the side of the ray and found out there was a pull out keyboard on the side of the ray projector. I put down the needle and pulled out the keyboard with my mouth then grabbed a pencil i found nearby and started pressing buttons which would (hopefully) lead me to the inputted dog bread. I had inputted 'American Shepherd' just for fun (:D) and stepped onto the platform which marked where the ray would hit. I pressed a green button i found labeled 'START' and figured this would be the right thing to press. The lights dimmed and a blue light encased me and I found myself in a slight bit of pain as the ray changed my general shape, the shape and size of my tail and made me smaller (as I was a bigger bread than the one it was converting me to). It felt like an hour of constant pain but really it only lasted for about 30 seconds. It also made my fur a bit more messy and stick out a bit but I did not mind, it did anyway. What's to expect after using a ray which had not been used for years?

As I was 12 years old (in human years) I figured I would not have long to live (on average I would live until I was 15). I never actually thought about this in my last form but I only just thought about it now. I'm a dog, meaning I can't live as long as humans can. I needed to use that youngifying ray to be able to live for a decent amount of time, so I walked over to the other ray.

I pulled out another keyboard from the side of the ray projector and pressed the button which declared '5 Years' which i expected meant human years. If it was dog years, then that would mean I would be something like or less than a 1 year old.

I once again stepped on to the marker and pressed the green button and waited... It took awhile for this ray to charge up, which worried me slightly. The lights dimmed more and more... Then suddenly a greenish blue light shone down upon me and I yet again felt pain surging through my body as the ray started messing with my DNA re co-ordinating and regenerating the decayed cells plus making me feel like I gained more energy... Playful energy like most dogs do of this age. The pain became too much and I blacked out.

...

I woke up rubbing my head with my right fore paw, I felt really dazed with a headache. I looked back upon myself and saw that my gray fur seemed more refined and shiny as if it had been recently washed. It was a lot more soft too which made me feel a lot more cozy when i fell asleep. I sprang excitedly to my feet and ran out of the abandoned lab. I ran faster than I ever did before. I felt more energetic... This might sound a lot like Rhino, but I... Feel... ALIVE! (From the back cover of the case (which was apparently presented to us by Rhino) and probably in the movie... I have not watched it in ages. I AM DESPERATE TO WATCH IT AGAIN!)

I did not know where I was going, but it felt right. I whizzed past several dog catchers who where taken aback by my sudden acceleration. My paws where almost touching each other as I ran in long strides of my legs for extra speed. It was as if a dog had just found its owner type of speed. I caught several scents of hot-dogs, burgers, doughnuts and other dogs and cats. I slowed down into a fast walk as I entered the outskirts of the city where I was sure to find Bolt... If this was the right city, that is. I came across a country house which had a rather large porch and I noticed a white dog's head looking out from a window. He seemed not to have seen me. Most likely he is daydreaming... Yep, that is definitely Bolt waiting for his person; Penny.

I managed to climb into a tree to see Penny walking up to the front door and Bolt's head disappeared from the window as Penny walked in. Later Bolt and Penny left the house together. Bolt seemed to be excited and happy but obviously as always remained alert to protect Penny. I thought I might as well stay nearby but not go into sight so i carefully climbed back down and ran to a nearby hedge making sure not to make a twig snap and poked my head out the side to see them heading to a nearby park. I decided I should try to get to the park before them and act like just any other dog and walk around there and maybe then I might get the chance to talk to Bolt.

I crossed the road quickly and ran to a side-entrance on the park and got in. Unluckily for me, I had forgot that these dog parks are usually places where dog catchers hide to catch 'stray' dogs but it also seemed that I was quite lucky too as at this moment, it seemed like there where very few and the ones that where there had not noticed I had not got a collar or any kind of identification as they where all on a 'lunch break'. I sneaked up behind Bolt then hid in a nearby bush quite easily as he was pre-occupied with something.

I tried my most playful bark and Bolt responded by doing nothing except tilting his head. I barked again, Bolt turned his head round towards me, but obviously could not see anything and turned back. He was probably waiting for Penny to return from wherever she was and was told to wait there so I decided to show myself in my next bark. I got from behind the bush and stood to the left of him about 50 meters away and barked once more and wagged my tail slowly.

"Sorry, I don't have time to do anything." Bolt said.

"How come you are just standing there then?" I asked.

"I am waiting... For someone." Bolt replied. Knew it. I kept my distance knowing how Bolt sometimes could be. I ran off back to the lab and made myself even younger, an age of just 6 months, which was the age of a puppy. I then ran back having to stop every now and then due to my little legs. I eventually made it back to the park and entered through the side-gate again as it would be less guarded by dog catchers; still none here. Definitely a lunch break for all of them.

I made my way back to Bolt and walked in front of him making myself appear as sad as possible; I dropped both my ears across my face before I got in his line of sight. I attempted to droop my tail too, seemed to succeed in that sad position and noticed that Penny had just started coming back from wherever she had went. I walked her way slightly intentionally and she noticed my sad face and she picked me up to see me. I kept my 'abandoned' look and she got the idea correctly.

"Aw, you cute little puppy, you been abandoned?" Penny said and received a sad whine from me.

"I'll see what my Mom would think about taking you in. Anyway, theres no harm in a little puppy is there?" she told me. I liked her face as in to say yes but still kept the sad look as I thought a normal abandoned puppy which did not know what was going on would do. Success!

Penny with my tiny body in her hands walked up to Bolt and took his lead.

"Come on boy!" Penny told Bolt. He stood up then followed Penny from behind closely, not yet seeing me. We all got back to the house then Penny opened the door but took long enough for Bolt to walk next to her and stop to look at her, that's when he saw me. I'm not really sure of what Bolt was thinking, but I just fell asleep before I could come up with a good point which it could have been.

**What will Penny's Mom do?**

**What was Bolt Thinking?**

**What will Rhino and Mittens think of Frank?**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, this chapter was becoming too long so I had to end it somewhere, this chapter was not a complete day but I needed to cut it short. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Reviews are appreciated, but flames will just be put out with some water... In other words, ignored unless they have a good point not to be ignored. BUT STILL IGNORED! LOL sorry about that.**

**Thanks!**


	3. The High Tech Abandoned Lab 2

Part 2 of the last chapter.

Penny's POV

I opened the front door and stepped into my home with the puppy in hand. I was greeted by the sound of the TV, obviously Rhino. I went to find my Mom and found her in the kitchen making supposedly dinner.

"Hi Mom, look what I found while I was out walking Bolt!" I said.

Mom turned round and said "Aw, sweetie that puppy is so cute!", she looked down at the puppy's eyes and saw that they where enlarged in sadness with his ears covering them slightly.

"I think he's been abandoned." I said to her.

"Ok we can keep him, what's his name?"

"I don't know, he does not have a collar."

"Ok, so I suppose we need to give him a name. What do you think we should call him?"

"Er... I don't know..." I said and felt the puppy trying to wiggle out of my hands, I put him down and he walked off out of the kitchen. I then heard a bang as something hit the floor and ran off to find the source of the noise, I found the puppy messing with the scrabble game that we had, I had no idea what it was doing and walked over to read what the puppy was writing. It just put out the last letter into the random combination of letters.

"Silly doggy..." I said and trailed off when I saw it spelled ' K' (A/N: I am not sure how much letters and what they are in scrabble, I have not played it.)

"MOM!" I shouted for her

"What is it sweetie?" She loudly asked me for me to hear.

"Come look at this!"

"Coming sweetie!"

Mom entered the room and saw me looking down at the words presented in front of me, she looked down too to find the word in front of her and a small yip came from the puppy and she walked over to the puppy and picked him up to look at him..

"That your name?" she asked the puppy rhetorical not expecting a response but received an affirmative yip from the puppy which wagged his tail slightly.

Long silence...

"Well, at least we found out his name..." I said.

"I'll go out to the pet store and get Frank his collar and identifications, we will need to go to the vets at some point to get the puppy micro chipped so he does not get lost, but we will figure out when we will go once I get back, look after the pets Penny." Mom told me.

"Alright."

Frank's POV

I overheard Penny and her Mom talking about me, I knew Penny's Mom was going out to get a collar and identification for me... And... What? Micro-chipped? Is that what I just heard? My tail dropped. 'Micro-chipped = sudden and really painful' my brain answered the thought. Great, pain is all I need in a time like this! I mean, I just started to 'settle in' to this place and be really calm and pretend to be abandoned, and if I was abandoned I would be in pain already of being thrown out by my family, and then what would I get for surviving? More pain! Oh well, I guess every pet has to go through this... I'm not like the only one am I? No, I'm not.

I walked over from the storage room to the living room to join Bolt, Mittens and Rhino in whatever they where doing. They where watching the TV with Rhino trying to force Bolt into watching it but he was not paying any attention not so ever. I think he was day-dreaming... Again. I lay down a fair distance away from Bolt and watched the TV. I had no idea what they where watching, something made before 2008 most likely. Puppies' energy levels drain down relatively quickly and I found myself quickly getting harder to keep my eyes open, and then I fell into another sleep.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

I woke up by the sound of the front door opening and knew that Penny's Mom was back. I walked to the front door and got picked up by Penny's Mom and allowed her to put on my collar. With the distinct words 'Frank' written on the front of the identification which hung from the collar. I knew, however, how to take this off unlike most dogs. I am most likely the smartest 'dog' of this age there is on the face of the Earth, maybe also smartest out of all alien dogs too? Nah, aliens don't exist, even if they did, they would not have anything that would resemble dogs... Fictional, yes, like in Planet 51 (movie) which had the 'dogs' peeing out low PH acid... (A/N: the lower the PH, the higher the strength of the acid is)

I listened intently to the conversation Penny and her Mother where having wanting to know how soon the instant pain would come. They decided on 3 days time, which was sort of a relief. **(A/N: A countdown will be issued to each chapter to tell how many chapters left until micro chipping day**

I decided i may as well find somewhere where I would standardly sleep so I won't disturb anyone, but it seems that everyone here just sleeps anywhere they want to.

I just remembered that I had forgot 2XQ4-B, but I was too tired to run off trying to find it. Oh well.

Mittens walked up to me and asked what my name was, I told her what it was and I asked her what her name was, then she asked me about 'my story' if I did not mind.

"Well, theres one thing that's not the truth..."

"What is it?" questioned Mittens.

"I... Was not actually abandoned." I admitted. "I sort of got lost, probably actually dimensions away from my home, if not dimensions, years, and I mean 5 years away... Something strange happened while I was asleep back there, I think I must have traveled back in time somehow and crossed the dimensional barrier aswell."

"What? How'd you even know all those words anyway? You're not even 1 year old yet!" Mittens said.

"Well, there is another thing..." I said

"What is it?" Mittens asked.

"This is not actually my real age, my real age is actually 12 years old. I found an old lab and messed with the machines in there, one of them being a 'youngifyer'. there where also a breed changing ray, which I also used. This is not actually my true breed, I'm not even sure what my true breed is."

"Well, that's a long story... But I cannot trust it is true unless you take me there at some point so i can see the abandoned lab." Mittens stated.

"Sure, but not for a while..." I said, yawning. "Uh, where do I sleep?"

"Eh, sleep anywhere, Penny will probably take you somewhere like her room after you fall asleep. Me and Bolt sleep with her." she told me.

"Er, alright." I said, I could not keep my eyes open anymore and I fell asleep for the last time today.

**(A/N: 3 CHAPTERS/DAYS LEFT UNTIL MICRO-CHIP DAY (not including split chapters like this one))**

**Please review, you can also review if you don't even have an account, I will most likely just allow your review to appear on the story as soon as I receive it if you have not got an account.**

**Bye fellow FanFictioners!**


	4. Frankly A Penny Of Joy

_**8:37 AM, 1**__**st**__** December 2008**_

_**Penny's Home**_

_**Frank's POV**_

I woke up finding out that (as Mittens had said last evening) Penny had placed me on her bed. I yawned and stood up to look for something to do, I saw that Bolt and Mittens had already left the room, so had Penny. I just remembered this would be a school day

I carefully jumped down off the bed and opened the door with my head and got out. I made my way to the living room and Rhino was still sleeping, with the TV on, and half a cookie next to him. I decided to see what would happen if I changed the channel. I jumped up onto the sofa and pressed several random numbers on the remote and the TV changed channel.

Rhino suddenly woke up and said "Hey, I was watching that!" **(A/N: this is what my Uncle almost always does when someone changes the channel while he was asleep. :D)**

"Then how come you where asleep then?" I asked him.

"There is no reason to not relax your eyes while watching 'mortal comedy'." Rhino said.

"Then how come you where snoring?"

"I was not."

"That's because you could not hear yourself as you where asleep."

"Can you just give me the remote?"

"No, you can get it yourself; you _have_ got legs, don't you...?" I said sarcastically, "Well, technically a hampster ball..." I added.

With nothing else said, I jumped off the sofa and made my way to the kitchen. I found Bolt and Mittens eating their breakfast and I walked over to the remaining bowl and, sure enough, there was food in it; dog food that is. I decided to try it and soon found myself eating it uncontrollably most likely as it was the only 'decent' meal I had had in days. It was, though, actually quite good.

I finished in about 15 seconds flat. (exactly 15 seconds)

I think Penny has left by now, so I lay down next to the TV and watched it with Rhino

_**Narrative POV**_

Frank lay down next to the sofa, facing the TV and started to watch with Rhino on the sofa. Frank was a bit uncomfortable on the floor and asked Rhino if he could jump up and join him, Rhino said yes, and with that, Frank attempted to jump onto the sofa. But, as this was the first time Frank attempted this, he did not manage to get up in his first attempt, but after about 3 tries, Frank finally managed to get onto the sofa and lay down once again facing the TV. He was at the other end of the sofa to Rhino.

"Oh! This is my favorite bit!" Rhino squeaked. He was watching an old episode of Bolt. He still watched it despite what Bolt said about it being 'such an unreal prank pulled on himself*'.** (*Indirect speech)**

Bolt entered the room about 10 seconds after Rhino squeaked and looked at the TV for a few seconds, and sighed.

"Your still watching the old show aren't you?" Bolt asked rhetorically, but, nevertheless, got an answer anway.

"Well yeah, its totally AWESOME!" Rhino said

"Will you stop yelling _please_?" Mittens said with her head poking in the door from the hallway.

"We're actually not yelling." Frank corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Mittens said. She was holding a stick in her paws and heald it infront of Bolt's face and he instantly went into a playful stance and went out into the back yard. Mittens threw the stick as hard as she could in the general direction of Bolt. Bolt jumped up just before the stick reached him and caught it in his mouth and placed it at Mittens paws for another throw. Bolt did the same thing over and over until he and Mittens got tired and went inside the house. Frank looked at the panting Bolt and was quite amused by the way that Bolt looked, he had got some leafs stuck to his paws and some mud on his belley.

"Hey Bolt" said Frank, "Looks like you got yourself quite dirty!". Frank was trying hard to not laugh; he had a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah... I get it..." said Bolt, still panting.

Frank jumped down from the sofa and ran off out the room, he soon came back holding a water gun in his mouth. Frank placed the loaded water gun on the floor and put one of his paws into the hole where the trigger was.

"Hey Bolt! Look what I found!" Frank said, chuckling slightly. Bolt turned to Frank and Frank instantly pulled the trigger, making Bolt completely wet. Bolt was not very amused, but was now a lot cleaner than he was before. Bolt walked outside for a few seconds and shook his body to dry his self. He walked in almost completely dry.

In the time that Bolt was outside, Frank took the water gun and emptied the unused water into the sink and put the water gun back where he found it (dont ask me where) and came back into the living room and lay down next to the sofa again and Bolt came back in.

"Why did you spray water at me?" Bolt questioned Frank.

"I was trying to clean you... And it worked." said Frank. Bolt just turned and walked away from me.

We all decided to watch 'the magic box' until Penny got back from School.

_**Several Hours Later...**_

Bolt picked up a familiar scent and almost instantly perked up and ran to the front door and could see Penny walking up to it. Bolt's tail started wagging slowly and kept getting faster and faster until it was just a white blur.

The door opened and Bolt greeted Penny with an assortment of licks.

**Sorry! Battery is getting critically low, to have to end it here.**


	5. Frankly A Penny Of Joy 2

_**(A/N:) Thankyou BoltandMaybelle247 for once again reviewing my story, you are STILL the only one which has reviewed my story! This chapter contain some scenes rated T which has changed the overall story rating to a T if it was not already. I decided I might as well not do any POV's anymore as it is not as fluid as narrative writing. Please R&R!**_

The door opened and Bolt greeted Penny with an assortment of licks.

"Hey boy, how you doing?" Penny asked her dog, scratching him gently behind the ear, receiving a single happy bark. Frank walked up from the living room behind Penny, he let out a small yip.

"Oh hi Frank! You two wanna play outside with me? You want to? Huh? You wanna go play outside?" Penny said playfully. Both dogs gave a happy bark and followed Penny outside. Penny picked up two sticks and threw them as far as she could away from the house into the long grass. Frank and Bolt ran after a different stick and brought it back to Penny, Frank getting used to how to pick up the stick but 'accidentally' threw it out of his mouth and it landed right at Penny's feet. Even though an accident, it was a good shot. Penny threw both the sticks for the dogs again and they both caught it in their mouth, this time Frank brought it back to Penny.

After about fifteen minutes of catching the stick and bringing it back, Frank was worn out and went back inside. Fifteen minutes after that, Bolt and Penny noticed storm clouds approaching and quickly got inside. Minutes later, thunder and lightning struck nearby. It went on for hours, and Frank, playing along with the puppy role, was hiding underneath a desk almost the whole time.

"Aw, its ok Frank! Its just a little thunderstorm..." Penny started to say but was interrupted by the power going off due to some power lines being hit.

'_Little my ass!' _Frank thought. Bolt came over to presumably comfort Frank.

"Its alright Frank, you can come out from there." Bolt said softly. Frank almost regrettably got out from under the desk and stayed near Bolt. Frank made a little whimper as another thunderbolt hit the ground slightly closer this time with the slightly closer approximation of the lightning sound to the thunder. Bolt comforted Frank and gestured for Frank to follow him to the couch. Rhino had fell asleep when the power cut off as he was watching the TV which turned off. But before he did that he said 'Oh come on! I was in the middle of watching an AWESOME show!'

Bolt jumped up onto the couch next to Mittens and the sleeping Rhino. Soon Frank leaped up and lay down in-between Bolt and Mittens where he felt safest and fell asleep and had a question that he was thinking about asking Bolt but did not know if he should. Bolt smiled and fell asleep as he had nothing better to do. He kept thinking back about what he thought when he first saw Frank (the puppy version).

_**-Flashback-**_

Bolt walked up next to Penny and noticed Frank in her arms and eyed him suspiciously. Maybe what Mittens was talking about a few months ago comes true? Penny just got a new adorable puppy which could win her love and deserting Bolt like Mittens said. Bolt shook that idea out of his head and followed Penny inside.

_**-Flashback ends-**_

Mittens was then left the only pet still awake and jumped off the couch and circled Penny's legs with her tail brushing against them. Penny bent down and hugged Mittens before she went off to bed. **(I don't know cat body language, sorry.)**

Mittens decided to go back to the couch and sleep there so she jumped back onto the couch in between Rhino and Frank.

**(A/N:) two more chapters until microchip day!**


	6. Dec 2nd 2008 pre release

**(A/N:) My OC name was given to me by my brother, Johnwolf234. He made up the character for me. If you like stories in the Balto section then I suggest you check him out. One of his stories inspired another to write something! (no, not me.)**

**MESSAGE FOR BOLT&MAYBELLE247:**

**I had to combine this message with this chapter as FanFiction has messed up the website so I cannot write a PM on my mobile which is the only thing I can access from. Sorry, I will PM you when I have a chance to use my bro's PC. THIS WILL BE REMOVED WHEN I HAVE PM'ed YOU SO IT WONT DISRUPT MY STORY FOR LONG.**

**10:30, 2****nd**** December 2008**

_**Penny's Home**_

_**Third Person POV (as I said last chapter)**_

Frank was finally woken by the sound of the 'magic box'. He has started calling it that more often now that he has been near Rhino, and he calls it that all the time. Bolt might also call it the magic box too, but he just does not mention the TV much anyway; he just watches it as if hypnotized.

Mittens was lazing about on the front porch, doing nothing but investigating her paws for no apparent reason. She wished she still had her claws, she cant use 'THE CLAWS' threat to its full extent so it seems to only work on dumb birds like pigeons.

Then, Frank heard the ring of a landline phone. He looked at the caller details and it stated:

**Vet**

Frank wondered why the vet was calling, none of us pets where ill!

But then he remembered...

The microchip.

Why would the vet call early? The microchip is supposed to be injected tomorrow!

Penny's Mom walked up to the phone to answer it

"Hello Dr. Shaws, What is it?" Penny's Mom asked

"It seems like a very quiet day today at the vets today so we are thinking about putting your new puppy's microchip in a day ahead of schedule, for various... reasons... we had almost everyone calling in about their appointment and wanting it to be canceled. What do you think?" Dr. Shaws asked.

"That sounds great! How soon?" Penny's Mom asked.

"Come in about an hour, we will get the microchip ready for Frank. By the way, I'm not complaining, but don't you think that is sort of a bad name for a dog?" The vet asked.

"Okay, and the name was not my choice, my daughter decided it." She said, half-lying.

"Oh, okay, see you soon!" Dr. Shaws cheerily said before hanging up.

Penny's Mom put down the phone. Frank whined, he overheard every single word.

"Oh sorry Frank, it will be alright." Penny's Mom tried to assure him. Frank decided to rest for him to cope with the pain that he would soon get, and walked back into the living room and went to sleep.

Bolt walked past the dozing Frank after having a drink of water out of his bowl and gave out a small chuckle trying not to wake Frank up. Frank really did sleep like Mittens sometimes.

Bolt found Mittens doing the exact same thing she was doing 10 minutes ago.

"Is there anything wrong, Mittens?" Bolt asked her.

"No Bolt, just thinking about something..." Mittens replied, in a sort of dopey tone.

"Oh... Okay." Bolt said, he knew there was something wrong with Mittens, especially with the way she was talking.

Bolt then watched the TV for the next 47 minutes with Rhino.

Groaning a little bit, Frank began to stir. He felt like he had just went through a washing machine on full spin.

After a few minutes, Frank got to his feet and went to get a drink. He glanced up at the clock after his drink which read 11:23 PM (the clock indicated that, stupid, not the water!). His ears dropped at this, and he walked back into the Living room and sat beside Bolt for the next 6 and a half minutes.

Penny's Mom called for Frank from the hallway. Frank neglecting at first, walked into the hallway. Penny's Mom strapped a brown leatherette lead which was almost identical to Bolt's onto Frank's dark red collar and lead him out the door into the car.

Mittens watched the car drive off the driveway and went back to licking her paws after it disappeared from view towards the daunting city.

When they got to the Vet's, it started raining quite lightly at first, once they got in the door it started 'tipping down'. Penny's Mom walked towards the desk which had a fairly slim named lady who wore a nametag which said Casandra.

"Hello there, may I help you?" Casandra asked politely.

"Yes, i'm here to get the microchip done for my dog, Frank." Penny's Mom announced.

"Your name?" Casandra asked.

"Emily Burn" Penny's Mom said. (first name stolen from one of my friends. Har har har I laugh at you. If only the movie actually gave her a name.)

"Okay, wait on the chairs over there until your pet's name is called." Casandra instructed, gesturing towards some blue plastic blue chairs in the corner of the room.

"Okay!" Emily said.

Emily walked over to the chairs and sat down. There was 2 other dogs there, one a male 'King Charles Spaniel' and the other was a female brown labrador.

Frank tried being friendly and decided to talk to them.

"Hey guys, I'm Frank, who are you guys?" Frank asked in a happy tone.

"My name is Jensen! Guhhhhh" the black and white Spaniel said quite dumbly. (Based on my stupid pet dog. Yes, he is very stupid and he jumps up everyone he sees. I will try to control him in this story!)

"Don't mind him, he tends to be very stupid almost all the time..." the brown labrador said, Jensen had his tongue out the side of his mouth and made silly gestures with his eyes still saying guhhh.

"Anyway, my name is Jessie, nice to meet ya." She said.

"Same." said Frank.

We all sat there for about 3 more minutes then Dr. Shaws' voice called for Frank from the hallway.

The hallway had lots of different wooden doors, most of them occupied by a animal. Frank heard a dog yelp from a door nearby and whined at this. Penny's Mom (who was following Dr. Shaws) lead Frank into the room opposite the one Frank heard the yelp from.

"Can you put Frank on the table for me, please?" Dr. Shaws asked.

"Sure." said Emily and picked Frank up and put him on the black steel table, also taking his collar off.

Frank dropped his ears as Dr. Shaws picked up the needle with the microchip in it. (it was quite a big needle syringe thing.)

Dr. Shaws pushed the back of the needle and the microchip dug in to Frank's neck scruff. It was a few seconds after until Frank let out a little yelp from the sudden pain. He could feel the microchip but it was not painful anymore though.

"Okay, that should do it, just keep an eye on it for a week because we have had some animals which the microchip had fallen out of and had to put it in again, so for that purpose make sure you don't see anything white emerging from Frank's neck as that is most likely the microchip. Though if you see the microchip emerging from his neck, bring him back here." Dr. Shaws explained and gave Frank a dog biscuit which he gracefully accepted. Emily nodded and picked Frank off the table and grabbed the collar, putting it back on to Frank and grabbed the lead and walked out after paying at the desk.

They arrived back home with Frank seeming a bit happier that it was over with now. Penny's Mom walked Frank to the front porch after shutting the doors on the car. Frank bounded up the steps and Emily opened the door to let him in.

Frank waited for Emily to take the lead off and then went upstairs up to Penny's Bedroom, went inside, and went to sleep in one of the corners of the room

**17:30, 2****nd**** December 2008**

Waking up, Frank thought that he had got used to the occasional rubbing of the microchip in his neck, which will eventually not be felt at all as when he grows 'older' his skin will shape around it.

Frank went back downstairs and found Bolt, Mittens and Rhino watching the magic box and decided to join them. He jumped onto the couch and sat down on it facing the TV. He did not know the name of it was, but frankly*, he did not care. It was something with action in it with a lot of gunfire and interrogating. (*oh crap I used that word again)

Then it turned onto adverts, the one which stuck out the most was not the most interesting, it was the most annoying piece of crap ever! It went like this:

_I like the taste of calgate, it is really tasty and yummy and tasty and yummy, did I not mention that it was tasty? Oh wait, I forgot to say that it was yummy!_

_Oh wait, this is supposed to be a toothpaste ad? Oh no, I said loads of things I should not have... Well... It was kinda tasty..._

_CHILD _

_Kids, don't eat toothpaste._

_**Random Random Random Random Random Random Random Random Random **_

**O O O O**_**Train**_**O O O O**

That was the most annoying shit ever wasn't it?

The ads where over and the program started again, but Frank had fell asleep in the adverts as they where boring. That leaves the 'normal' 3 animals still awake; Bolt, Mittens and Rhino... Well... Sort of... Bolt seems to be half asleep.

"Eh, I'm tired. Goodnight wags." Mittens yawned and walked out the door to sleep in one of the various places she likes to sleep.

"Good *yawn* night Mittens" Bolt said.

**I really wanted to get this up with 2.3k words but I decided it will have to do with this as I don't want you guys waiting any longer, its been what feels like (well, it probably has) a couple months since I updated this. I was busy with making new stories which may be interesting such as Bolt: The Run. SPOILER ALERT: I am currently working on an anthro version of the story titled above as it may make it flow more the way I want to, but its up to you guys which story I should concentrate on so please leave your choice on the poll which is on my profile, I also have another poll on there which is where you guys tell me which category I should try next out of the ones I chose.**

**Good Day... Erm... Night!**


End file.
